The field of art to which this invention pertains is the removal of hydrogenatable hydrocarbonaceous compounds from a hydrocarbonaceous stream. More particularly, the invention relates to the removal of hydrogenatable hydrocarbonaceous compounds which are hazardous or otherwise obnoxious. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for the removal of hydrogenatable hydrocarbonaceous compounds from a hydrocarbonaceous stream which comprises the steps of: (a) contacting the hydrocarbonaceous stream with an adsorbent to remove at least a portion of the hydrogenatable hydrocarbonaceous compounds from the hydrocarbonaceous stream to provide a hydrocarbonaceous stream having a reduced concentration of hydrogenatable hydrocarbonaceous compounds; (b) contacting spent adsorbent which has accumulated the hydrogenatable hydrocarbonaceous compounds from the hydrocarbonaceous stream with an elution solvent to remove the hydrogenatable hydrocarbonaceous compounds from the spent adsorbent thereby regenerating the adsorbent; (c) recovering at least a portion of the elution solvent from a resulting admixture of elution solvent and hydrogenatable hydrocarbonaceous compounds recovered from step (b) in an elution solvent recovery zone; (d) contacting the hydrogenatable hydrocarbonaceous compounds which were recovered from step (c) in the presence of hydrogen with a hydrogenation catalyst in a hydrotreating reaction zone; contacting the hydrotreating reaction zone effluent with an aqueous scrubbing solution; and (f) introducing a resulting admixture of the reaction zone effluent and the aqueous scrubbing solution into a separation zone to provide a hydrotreated hydrocarbonaceous stream and a spent aqueous stream.